


Итак, все умерли

by JCJohnConstantine, Riddle_TM



Category: Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel - James Luceno, Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, все умерли, джен с намёками на слэш, по большей части беспочвенными, трагикомедия
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 01:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16378469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCJohnConstantine/pseuds/JCJohnConstantine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riddle_TM/pseuds/Riddle_TM
Summary: Итак, все умерли...





	Итак, все умерли

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо гранд-бете Efah!

**Действие первое.  
Явление первое. Кренник и Эрсо.**

Пустая белая комната. Яркий свет со всех сторон. На полу лежит Кренник без сознания. Эрсо стоит неподалёку лицом к стене, и заметно, что стена вызывает у него гораздо больший интерес.

Кренник _(приходя в себя)_. Шахта. Вентиляционная шахта от главного реактора. В космосе даже нет воздуха… _(пытается встать.)_  
Эрсо _(безразлично)_. Это не вентиляционная шахта, а теплоотвод.  
Кренник _(резко оборачивается, видит Эрсо)_. А вот это как раз неважно. Главное, я всё понял. Я тебя раскусил! Пошли. Сначала всё исправим, а потом я с тобой поговорю…  
Эрсо _(не трогаясь с места)_. Что ты собираешься исправить?  
Кренник. Поставим отдельное силовое поле над твоей дыркой и…  
Эрсо _(ласково)_. Орсон, где ты сейчас, по-твоему, находишься, и как ты сюда попал?

Кренник оглядывается. Вопрос ставит его в тупик. То, что он видит вокруг, не похоже на Скариф или «Звезду Смерти».

Кренник. Я в плену у повстанцев?  
Эрсо. Я пока не решил, какие мне нужно провести проверки, чтобы убедиться в этом, но мне кажется, что мы умерли.  
Кренник. Бред.  
Эрсо. Не знаю насчёт тебя, но я себя помню достаточно мёртвым.  
Кренник. Ну… прямо совсем мёртвым я тебя не видел.  
Эрсо. Что, бросил меня там? Не переживай. Я не переживаю. Я бы в любом случае не пережил конца стройки.  
Кренник _(бормочет и ходит по комнате)_. Я этого не планировал… Всё было под контролем… Скариф… Я почти дочитал твою историю в голоскайпе… _(Восклицает.)_ Там был твой ребенок! У тебя дочь — вооружённый экстремист!  
Эрсо _(оживляясь)_. Ты видел Джин?  
Кренник. Видел? Да она у меня из-под носа увела твои чертежи!.. Если бы только планетарный щит!… Крифф. _(Мрачно.)_ Меня убили выстрелом из «Звезды Смерти».  
Эрсо. Понравилось? _(Не дождавшись ответа.)_ Было красиво?  
Кренник. Не успел разглядеть, пытался сбросить твою дочь с мостика. Надеюсь, она не успела убежать далеко.  
Эрсо. Но здесь её нет.  
Кренник. Да здесь вообще никого, кроме нас, нет. Это потому что мы связаны с тобой. Навсегда. Как родственные души.  
Эрсо _(с угрозой)_. А может быть, это моя посмертная награда? Теперь я наконец расскажу тебе, что я о тебе думаю все эти пятнадцать лет. Ты лживый урод, карьерист бессовестный, мегаломаньяк проклятый… с-с-сферофил. Как ты вообще смеешь поднимать руку на мою дочь? Ты лишил её всего.  
Кренник. Это ты её всего лишил! Забрал на ферму, отдал террористам! У меня уже все было договорено. Мы бы отправили её в лучшую имперскую школу, дали бы гуманитарную профессию! Стала бы юристом!  
Эрсо. Вот ублюдок.  
Кренник. Зачем ты так говоришь? И откуда ты столько слов-то знаешь?  
Эрсо. Почему ты никогда не мог оставить меня в покое? Таскался за мной по всей Галактике. Расстрелял всех моих коллег…  
Кренник _(подхватывает.)_ Нашёл тебе работу…  
Эрсо. Расстрелял моих коллег, устроил мне пожизненное заключение на планете, на которой по статистике один солнечный день в году…  
Кренник. Тебе всегда нравился дождик.  
Эрсо. И в белом тут стоишь красивый! Вентиляционную шахту тебе в реактор… Если бы я знал, что ты за человек, с самого начала, никогда не дал бы тебе те несчастные конспекты.  
Кренник _(обижается)_. Ага, а тогда говорил, что для друзей ничего не жалко! Лицемерная сволочь. Сам-то ты чем лучше меня? Сделал дырку в моей станции! Буквально лишил меня самого дорогого!  
Эрсо. Ты сделал дырку в моей жене.  
Кренник. А у меня из-за тебя вообще никогда жены не было!  
Эрсо. Скажи ещё, что это такое признание в любви.  
Кренник. И скажу. Может быть, это как раз моя посмертная награда? Сейчас я тебе подробно расскажу, что я чувствовал, когда ты вернулся из командировки с новой женой. И ещё приглашал меня домой, чтобы я на вас смотрел!  
Эрсо. Никто тебя не приглашал. Ты сам приходил.  
Кренник. Ну я-то тебя отбить хотел, а у тебя какие оправдания? _(Распаляясь.)_ Я всю жизнь пылинки с тебя сдувал, а ты — ты завёл жену, ребёнка и ныкался от меня по захолустью! Я тебе квартиру в центре Галактики выбивал! Я тебе гранты! Я тебе бюджеты! А тебе пшеница была дороже меня… Я здесь пострадавшая сторона. Твоя жена в меня стреляла. Твоя дочь в меня стреляла!  
 _(Входит Таркин.)_  
Вот он в меня стрелял!

**Сцена вторая. Те же и Таркин.**

Кренник _(без видимого перехода)_. Губернатор! Рад вас видеть. Ждал. Не удивлён. Вы уже раскаялись в том, что убили меня раньше, чем я успел рассказать, где в моей станции дырка?  
Таркин _(хладнокровно)_. Не пытайтесь представить результат вашей некомпетентности как мою ошибку. Следить надо было за этим… _(Сперва просто машет рукой в сторону Эрсо, но потом аристократическое воспитание берёт верх.)_ вашим… другом.  
Кренник. За вашими загребущими ручками надо было следить. Забрали мою станцию, присвоили мои заслуги… Да вы даже не в состоянии оценить замысел, для вас это большой бластер на кайбер-кристаллах! Вы бы с ней и не справились, Таркин.  
Таркин. Позвольте напомнить вам, директор, что идея создания мобильной боевой станции была моя, военная доктрина была моя и даже проект, в котором работал этот ваш друг, называется «Инициатива Таркина».  
Кренник. Засуньте свою инициативу в вентиляционную шахту на моей боевой станции. Это мой проект, мой Эрсо и моя дырка. И не надо было в это лезть!  
Таркин _(язвительно)_. Ваша дырка? Императору будет любопытно это услышать.  
Кренник. Императору? Я не думаю, что император может мне что-то сделать. Я уже умер.  
Таркин _(отступает на шаг и демонстративно любуется Кренником)_. Ах, вы не зна-а-аете.  
Кренник. Чего я не знаю?  
Таркин. Про пенсионную реформу.  
Кренник. Что значит «я не знаю про пенсионную реформу», была… пенсионная реформа… выход на пенсию на десять лет позже, экономия бюджетных средств… вы ещё ехидничали, что это из-за перерасхода денег на стройку…  
Таркин. А закон вы, судя по всему, так и не прочитали.  
Кренник. Да я двадцать лет читал только отчёты со «Звезды Смерти»!  
Таркин. В законе есть такой маленький и странный параграф. Про гарантированный посмертный отдых, которого заслуживает каждый достойный слуга Империи. Звучит как официальное признание заслуг, а на деле позволяет императору достать любого после смерти для повторного использования или многократного наказания. Не совсем понимаю, как это работает, какие-то, буквально выражаясь, ситхские штучки… Это, любезный мой директор, и называется «имперская пенсионная программа». Вокруг вас — льготная военная пенсия. Так что рекомендую расслабиться и попробовать отдохнуть, пока вы не потребовались императору. Вон, в бадминтон поиграйте.  
Кренник. И откуда вы только это всё знаете?  
Таркин. Я вообще много знаю.  
Кренник. А почему вы раньше молчали?  
Таркин. Так вы мне слова вставить не дали. Сразу стали рассказывать о своих дырках, что мне в них засунуть…  
Эрсо. Но я-то не достойный слуга Империи. Меня-то за что?  
Таркин. А вы что думали, что все повстанцы попадают в рай? Вы имперскую зарплату получали? Вот теперь сидите, Эрсо, где сидите, ждите императора и благодарите звёзды, что вы пока ещё здесь, а не там…  
Кренник. Как это — «там»? Где это — «там»?  
Таркин _(со значением)_. Там, куда вас затянет длинная рука правосудия. А «как» — это уже детали. Это император разберётся.  
Кренник. А что, мы с вами втроём будем отдуваться? Где весь Скариф? Где инженеры с Иду?  
Таркин _(открывая дверь)_. Так вон они, за стенкой сидят. Вы тут просто так кричите, что мне стало любопытно.

**Действие второе.  
Сцена первая. Таркин, Кренник, имперские офицеры.**

Такая же белая комната, но побольше и менее пустая. За столом сидят Таркин и Кренник. За соседним столом играют в карты. На заднем плане кто-то играет в бадминтон и адмирал Мотти тягает штангу. Таркин вытаскивает из кармана монетку, подбрасывает её, Кренник ловит.

Кренник. Орёл.  
Таркин. Я с вами в это больше не играю. И вообще не играю с вами на деньги. Ещё с пятого года стройки. Отдайте обратно.  
Кренник _(возвращая монету)_. Вы зануда, Таркин. С вами скучно.  
Таркин. Я от вас тоже не в восторге и уже начинаю мечтать, чтобы император меня от вас избавил.  
Кренник. Судя по вашим рассказам, у императора богатая фантазия. С него станется наказать нас слиянием. _(Таркин поднимает бровь.)_ Возродить в двуглавом существе. Тогда век ещё от меня не отделаетесь.  
Таркин. Вам не привыкать к тесному сожительству. Где Эрсо, кстати? Вдруг его без вас кто-нибудь обидит?  
Кренник. Медитирует где-нибудь в тихом углу. С тех пор как подкоп не удался, он надеется на джедайские фокусы. Вы же ему все уши прожужжали про богатую фантазию императора… А по-моему, император про нас уже давно забыл, не до того ему. И гнить нам тут с вами вечно. Пойдёмте хоть ракетки у них отберём.  
Таркин. Зря вы так, директор. У императора исключительно хорошая память. И мои мемуары ему остались. Если он до них доберётся, одним слиянием не отделаемся, у меня там только про вас целых две главы…  
Кренник. Всегда знал, что занимаю в вашей жизни не последнее место, дорогой губернатор.

Входит некто с капитанской плашкой.

Некто _(обводит всех ошарашенным взглядом, торжественно и с истерической ноткой)_. Началось!…

Все бросают свои занятия, встают и принимают бледный вид.

**Сцена вторая. Те же и Палпатин.**  
В гневе и блеске молний является император. Император демонстрирует нервное возбуждение и полную боевую готовность.

Палпатин. Отлично, все в сборе. Руки у меня до вас не доходили, но ничего, сейчас мы это исправим. Я уделю каждому из вас пристальное внимание. _(Начинает декламировать хорошо поставленным голосом.)_ Итак, граждане алкоголики, тунеядцы, интриганы и саботажники… _(сбивается.)_ О, и вы тут, Таркин. Хорошо, что вы здесь! А знаете ли вы, что без вашего участия мы построили вторую «Звезду Смерти» в пять раз быстрее?  
Таркин _(указывая на Кренника)_. Это всё он.  
Кренник _(с готовностью)_. Наконец вы это признали! Мой император! Мы можем в любой момент повторить!..  
Палпатин _(отмахиваясь)_. Итак, кто, кроме директора Кренника, хочет сегодня поработать? Неважно. Работать будут все. На благо Империи… _(снова отвлекается.)_ Джерджеррод, и вы здесь? Вы уже уничтожили Эндор? А что вы прохлаждаетесь? Ну ничего, имперская пенсионная программа каждому даёт второй шанс доказать свою полезность… Сегодня вы, храбрые сыны Империи, нанесёте сокрушительный удар по жалкой кучке повстанцев, которая уничтожила целых две «Звезды Смерти», но это потому, что вы были некомпетентны.  
Голос из толпы _(робко)_. А мы станем компетентны, мой император?  
Палпатин. Будем пробовать, пока у вас не получится. Ну, не у вас лично: судя по вопросу, вы безнадежны. _(Повышая голос.)_ У каждого из вас будет шанс проявить себя в бою и сократить своё наказание вдвое! Трусам пощады не будет. Дезертиров я буду казнить лично! Многократно.  
Оззель _(из толпы)_. Мой император, а лорда Вейдера ждать будем или без него начнём?  
Палпатин _(жутко вращая глазами)_. Никогда больше не упоминай при мне это имя! _(рычит)_ Вейдер-р-р-р! Гадкий, мерзкий, вероломный! Сбросил меня в шахту, стоило мне повернуться к нему спиной! А я так его любил. Всё ему давал. Носился с ним. Доверял! Собирался с ним вместе править! Верность ему хранил… почти всегда.

Со спины к Палпатину подходит незнакомый высокий муун и внимательно слушает, кивая в некоторых местах.

Палпатин _(не замечая этого)_. Ничего, он ещё почувствует месть ситха на себе. Я ещё с него спрошу за плащ испорченный… А куда вы все смотрите, когда я говорю?

На локте у Палпатина смыкаются длинные бледные пальцы.

Плэгас. Позволь отвлечь тебя на минутку. Мне срочно нужно с тобой переговорить.  
Палпатин _(заикаясь)_. У-у-учитель?.. А вы-то как…  
Плэгас _(обращаясь к имперцам)_. Прошу меня простить, господа офицеры. Я прерываю ваше организационное собрание, но мне необходимо познакомить своего ученика с тем, что такое месть ситха, и я уже ждал очень долго.

Собрание безмолвствует. Плэгас уводит Палпатина в дыру, с каких-то пор образовавшуюся в стене. Оставшиеся переглядываются.

Тагге _(запоздало)_. Н-ничего, мы не возражаем.  
Таркин. Знаете, мне кажется, что он… не скоро вернётся.

Гул согласия. Вздохи облегчения.

Мотти. А дальше что? Раньше-то хоть было понятно. Мы ждали тут, чтобы нас в любой момент мог достать император. А теперь он тоже… И какие у нас перспективы?  
Таркин. Хорошо. Я пока возьму руководство на себя. Давайте проведём перепись населения. Хоть кто-то у нас остался там?

По кругу пускают бумажку. Пересчитываются. Вместе склоняют головы над полученным списком.

Мотти. Эрсо пропал, и его нигде нет.  
Кренник. Домедитировался, значит. Продырявил императору пенсионную программу.  
Таркин. Меня, признаться, немного обнадёживает, что здесь нет адмирала Даалы…  
Кренник. Забудьте, Таркин, это старый канон.  
Мотти _(просматривая список)_. Нет Амедды, Пестажа…  
Таркин. Дальше, дальше.  
Мотти. Грант, Иль-Раз, Ракс, Слоан, Траун…  
Таркин _(останавливая его)_. Ну и, судя по всему, про Вейдера мы можем забыть. Давайте надеяться… на Трауна. Он что-нибудь придумает.

Офицеры пожимают плечами и начинают надеяться на Трауна.  
Конец.


End file.
